Don't Wake Me I'm Dreaming About Final Fantasy
by Amimegustamuchascosas
Summary: All real dreams I had about Final Fantasy.
1. Vampire Vision

Explanation; When I've been watching something too long or too much it leaves a impression on my subconscious. The following contents are all real dreams. That is assuming I have more to make multiple chapters. I posses no power over my subconscious whatsoever, meaning; inaccuracies, Alternate Universes, and sheer randomness should be accepted and expected when reading this fic. 

And yes I did write a fic like this before but that was the LOTR version, this is Final Fantasy-esk.

Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

I was in the video arcade. (Which makes sense because earlier that evening I actually went with my father). There was a new video game, which was an odd occurrence; it being such an outdated arcade. I walked over to said game and noticed it was constructed as a shooting style, complete with anugly plastic gun.It was the new Dirge of Cerberus game. Iplayed as Vincent for about two minutes, and then the gun became real and shot the screen. This released Vincent from the evil monitor (of course, duh!). 

He walked out defensively and held his gun up looking about with a high level of suspicion to his surroundings. He continued walking and I followed him for about eight paces when he turned around and said "I want to show you something." And then he poked me in the eyes with his metal fingers. I clutched my face but the pain didn't come.

When I finally opened my eyes I was surprised that I could still see. The really shocking part wasn't that I could see but rather how I could see. He had actually put contacts on that made me see Vampire Style. (don't ask how I know… you just know these things when you're dreaming them.) It was a lot like normal vision but everything was a blurry grey, black and white. The camera of my brain panned out to show my eyes, the contacts made them look grey with black rims and white pupils.

Vincent continued walking and I followed him out into an alley to shoot some stuff. Then I woke up before we killed anything. (bummer!)

* * *

Short, weird and somehow not my fault! Yay! 


	2. Advent Childrenish

Disclaimer; I don't own anything 

Author's note; Yay another dream! I feel as though I should warn you this is probably going to be more random than any other crackfic you have ever read.

* * *

I went to the mall/art museum (don't worry you're not crazy, I am this place does not exist) with my parents and my friend. We walked through the art museum part and my friend was commenting on all the paintings and for some random reason there were fish tanks displayed as art. When she saw an exit my friend used it and I didn't see her for the rest of the dream. My parents and I went to the video game store shortly after (where else would I spend my time if not at home?)

Upon entering the store I saw a new extension pack for Sims 3 made for the thief profession (prophetic, perhaps?) Adjacent to the extension pack there was a game called Treasure Trove. My mom picked it up and asked about it I explained that it was a "Chain of Memories" equivalent to the second game on PC. In regular KH style the game designers barrowed Final Fantasy characters and toyed with the pairings. I remember being distraught at the Yuffie/Cid pairing they advertised on the back of the game.

I was home all of the sudden, in front of my PS2. I click the on button and the screen said "Disk not readable, but I'll try." (That little PS2, it does so much for me… sob sniff, and we don't even know where to find it… sorry I couldn't resist.) Then I proceeded to watch a severely screwed up version of Advent Children.

Tifa and Barret were walking around in the run down flower church from the game/movie. They were waiting for Cloud who was about to fight Kadaj and Sephiroth in the last intense battle of the movie. My little PS2 couldn't seem to get the scene just right, even though the 'right' for this dream is still terribly inaccurate for AC fans. Apparently Aeris was supposed to be knocked out in one of the pews, and she was supposed to magically wake up as Cloud comes in. Instead there was another girl who looked exactly like Arwen from Lord of the Rings except she had wavy hair. Cloud ran in and ran back behind a pew, he knew something was wrong. Two seconds later he walked up nonchalantly even though all three of them saw him running around like a loser.

"This PS2 is crap!" I shouted and with less grace and composure than I'd like to admit hit the reset button. (I didn't mean it, I love my PS2!)

"So that's why it was loading weird," my dad said. (I… don't know either)


	3. Kingdom Hearts meets Soul Caliber 3

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. 

This one was difficult to remember so it might be a bit shaky and really short, okay?

* * *

After Sora beat Sephiroth in the second Kingdom Hearts game (and there weren't any hints of the cut scene) Sephiroth climbed into a yellow Disney fashioned taxi cab. Leon who was the driver turned around to face his passenger. They stared at each other for awhile in complete silence, and then Sephiroth sighed. Leon turned around and started driving; apparently he knew where Sephiroth wanted to go.

Leon spoke "you should get some rest, you've got a big day tomorrow."

Sephiroth stared at the back of his head, blinked twice and responded "Whatever."

"Whatever." Leon repeated.

Suddenly it was the next morning and Sephiroth was walking through a forest. He knew he had to destroy Soul Edge so he could defeat Sora (what in the world? How'd he draw that conclusion?) He killed various fighters from Soul Caliber 3, in the game's formatting. When he got to Kilik they had a sort of long distance poking contest (because Kilik wields a long pole/staff and Sephiroth wields Masamune which as we all know is very long. Of course Sephiroth won because swords are more pokey than poles.) After he beat Abyss, he made one powerful vertical strike to Soul Edge.

I saw it begin to split just before I woke up.

* * *

I apologize to any strictly Final Fantasy fans out there. Hey if you haven't played Kingdom Hearts or Soul Caliber I suggest you check them out, they're really fun games. If there are any questions about the allusions in the story you could always ask in a review. 


	4. Lobsters?

Disclaimer; I don't own anything, Square Enix/Soft does.

* * *

This is a really weird one, you have been warned. (Not weird in a perverted way, I wouldn't do that to you guys!) I had another one before but I completely forgot what it was about, sorry.

Giant lobsters who talk were dressed in nice business suits and sat down for a meal with Cloud. (Maybe I should see someone about my subconscious.)

"It is not a necessity, but a strong desire," said one of the lobsters.

"You want me to bring you Sephiroth." Cloud confirmed their wish.

"Yes, we're willing to pay you."

The lobsters had difficulty eating, and they needed Jenova cells to do so (and the scary part is that it made sense when I was dreaming it). Cloud went off in search of Sephiroth and found himself in the Nibelheim mako reactor. (If you guys saw "The Last Order" it was all animeish like that). He stood on the incline that led to where Jenova would have been, and peered into the chasm below. He saw the Lifestream, and in it he saw Sephiroth walking. The ex-general passed Ruby and Emerald weapon who seemed to be guards to something. A dead stranger was following Sephiroth he looked a lot like Zack, but he insisted his name was Dave. He had a walkie talkie and Cloud had its counterpart.

"Cloud, he's dead but he's not dead." Dave said into the device.

"What?" Cloud responded.

* * *

Um… I don't remember anything else, sorry. I just remember Cloud doesn't get Sephiroth to the lobsters. 


	5. I like Bleach, but it tastes funny

Disclaimer; I don't own anything.

* * *

This has strong Bleach influences induced by a Bleach marathon I had yesterday. If you don't know what Bleach is, I suggest you check it out (it's seriously addictive). 

Background info about the Bleach series that you might need for dream comprehension; (I know, I know who can really comprehend these dreams anyway) Rukia is one of the main characters in the series, and ex death god or soul reaper. She helps the souls ascend to Soul Society (like heaven… kinda). The black butterfly is an ascended soul.

Barret and Tifa ran down the bridge to rescue their captive friends; Rukia and Namine. The two girls jumped when Barret kicked down the door. He blinked twice and a black butterfly floated past him, he held out his arm as an invitation and the butterfly accepted. The wings opened and closed slowly and it looked as if the butterfly were contemplating Barret's personality.

"You need to save them," Rukia said. Barret didn't respond he only stared at her and blinked.

Namine clarified, (sort of) "Yes, you need to go back and save the humans." Barret nodded, went to Midgar and built an orphanage.

* * *

Yeah this was really short, my subconscious is getting lazy. Hey you hear that brain wake up! Er uh go to slee- get to work! 


End file.
